Breath of Fire III: Fate isn't Eternal
by Brandie the Baka loves Haku
Summary: It's inside, the summary. Eh...im a narutard writing a bof story!HEY I SEE YOU LOOKING AT IT, READ OR DIE!
1. Chapter 1

Breath of Fire III, Change of Fate

Summery: Yo, well…. Here's my story, Teepo is not dead, instead, he awakens in the house of a young girl named Ellie, and her Foster Mother, Shauna, who live in a ninja village past the northern checkpoint. But there's something about Ellie that reminds him of his power…oh, wait, it's the fact that SHE is also of the Brood! As he gets closer to her, danger gets closer to the world as a new enemy is awakened from under the sea. TeepoXOc, RyuXNina, ReiXMomo

Disclaimers by...Zabuza!!!

Zabuza…I don't know how Haku talked me into this, but Bradie does not own BoFIII, though she owns Ellie, and…. stabs random hamster.

HakuEarns a deep kiss from me

"_Can you hear me?"_

"Who…?"

"_Oh…good you're alive!!! I'm so glad! Can you wake up?"_

"I…I'll try…"

Teepo leisurely opened his eyes, and slowly eyed the small room he was laying in with a tired gaze. The room was blurry for a minute, but the haze cleared, and as if out of nowhere, a young girl stood looking at him intently. She smiled, as if relieved, and brushed Teepo's long purple hair out of his face.

"Thank the gods…you have awakened…. we thought you were dead…how did you end up in that state? Be more careful, stranger!"

She was brunet, with green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. On the walls of the room, weapons were lined, swords, Teepo recognizing one as his own, axes, daggers, even strange weapons he had not seen before. He looked down at his blanket, which was decorated with a huge strange character reading "Harmony"

"Where am I?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"Mata Village." She answered casually.

"Mata…. Village…." he had heard that somewhere before, he remembered talking to Rei about it one day.

---Flashback---

Ryu, a small blue haired kid in armor, was eating an apple nonchalantly, and Rei was sharpening his daggers on a smooth stone the young Woren had swiped from a miner who was going home from Duana mine for a child's birthday.

"Teepo, Ryu." He had just said, breaking the silence there had been. "Does Mata Village ring a bell to any of you?"

"No, sorry." Ryu had said. He continued on his apple.

"Mata village…i heard about it from a villager in McNeil…some ninja village or something like that…that's all I know…why Rei?"

"Doesn't that just beat all? Thought it might have…I was thinking it was where one of you two came from…maybe not though…"

---Flashback end---

Teepo looked dazed, and the girl shook his shoulder.

"Ummm….hello? Earth to stranger!!!" She said, Teepo snapped out of his daze.

"How did I…" he started, but the girl quickly cut him off.

"We, my mom and I, found you ashore on the banks of Ashe beach. You most likely came adrift from across the sea…wow amazing you lived."

"I…I'm alive…" he muttered. He had thought Ryu and Rei had finished him. How could he be alive now…what was going on?

"By the way, it's not polite to not tell a guest your name…I am Ellie, my mother, who is out shopping, is Shauna. May I ask your name?"

"Teepo." He answered quickly. "Is Ellie short for something?"

"No…just Ellie, you must be starved…want some Soup…I have some on the stove?" Teepo nodded, not saying another word.

He quickly ate the soup, and his second helping, and his third. Then Teepo got to thinking. _'Maybe…I can start over here…I can forget my dragon blood…and stay here'_

"What's on your mind, Teepo-san?" Ellie asked. He smiled.

"Nothing big, why?"

"You looked dazed again!"

"What's it to ya?" He smirked, and gave her a weird look in his red eye. Ellie gave an even stranger look.

"Your ego is already and you only woke up 10 minutes ago…I like your style!" She sounded playful. Like a kid.

"Hey…Ellamere, give me a tour of the village." Ellie flinched.

"DON'T…EVER…CALL…ME…ELLAMERE…IT'S ELLIE DAMMIT!" She raged, and rapped him on the head with a fan.

"HEY!!!" Teepo whined. "Don't do that!" Ellie walked to the door ignoring his comment.

"Are you coming or not…this is what you wanted, a tour right?" Teepo, without a complaint.

Well not bad right I was hoping to get my Naruto Self insertion in first, but this one came first anyway.

Well…reviews nicely, and hello to my readers of my first fic! Ummm…..chapter two comes after I get my Naruto fic up…and yes I am a Haku Fan girl, a very obsessive one.

Peas. Carrots. End.


	2. The bird's return

Because I put it off, here is my second BoFIII chapter…Still a Haku Fangirl…..

O0-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Two months had passed since Teepo arrived in Mata Village. Ellie and her family had taken him in, and, in her spare time, Ellie demonstrated the art of being a ninja, mainly stabbing, running at light speed, and using illusions. She also used magic too, Iceblast, Typhoon, yeah, stuff he knew too.

He fenced sometimes with her, she used a long thin sword, which was named a katana, and…she usually kicked his butt. Hah, he'd get mad, and pout.

It was time for the Mata Village annual Sakura festival.

"Sakura is both the name of the pink flowered trees, and our Goddess. Long ago, a Firebird made of black fire ravaged this land. It burned everything, and made everyone suffer. He even demanded retribution from everyone. Sakura got sick of it, and using an ancient spell taught to her by a traveling mage, she sealed him in a crater at the bottom of the sea for eternity. When she3 did this, trees abruptly sprouted, and grew pink flowers. We hold the festival to honor her, and her lover, Yojimbo."

Shauna explained this to him, and Teepo listened with a dash of interest. He honestly thought of the Nue chimera when she talked about the bird's destructive tendencies. Well…at least the Nue was doing it for a reason…

Ellie lent him a mans summer kimono, which he looked rather smashing in, she herself wore a light pink and green one, decorated with leaves, and bubbles. They gathered at the village center to listen to the village chief's speech.

---3000 miles off the shore of Ashe Beach---

Two maidens looked into the deep blue spot with interest, as if waiting for something.

"So. This is the spot. Where Rasher's seal is." One mumbled to herself, the other one began to chant in the ancient language usually only spoken by priestesses. The other joined in with a similar chant.

The ocean's tide changed, and began to rise in the manner of a tidal wave. Raven colored fire followed it, and the sun eclipsed as the Black Phoenix spread it's wings. Rasher looked down at his two followers.

"A thousand years? It took you tow imbeciles A THOUSAND YEARS TO FREE ME?" The females' shook in terror as their master fumed at them. They held each other. The creature smiled.

"One more mistake, I'm warning you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The eclipse had stopped the festival, and everyone looked in terror as something black approached. Most of the most skilled shinobi, Ellie included, had taken up arms already, and stood ready to attack.

The bird looked at the village of cretins, of the people who worsh8ipped his sealer as a godde4ss. With a mighty flap of his wings, even before the ninja could retaliate, flames hotter the n the sun engulfed them all…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Second chapter. Hope you like it.


End file.
